1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan for use in a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case that a fan cover is installed on the cooling fan of the water-cooled diesel engine mounted on a utility vehicle, the fan cover is installed so as to cover the whole of the cooling fan.